


Hour of Meditation

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Memories, Romance, Songfic, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Meditation.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

_Even if her love is no more than pride  
Still, it holds a power you know you can’t fight.  
So forget your goal—let this be enough!  
Surely your desire is just to be loved..._

The night sky on Coruscant was cloudless but black. The brilliance of only the brightest of the stars reached the surface of the planet through the eternal light pollution.

The tower of the Jedi Temple was visible from afar, and the round High Council Chamber was dark. However, it was not empty.

Grand Master Yoda levitated a hard pillow into the center of the hall, climbed onto it and closed his eyes, plunging into deep meditation. Alone, being at the highest point of Coruscant, which separated him from the bustle of the never-sleeping city, he gradually abstracted himself from physical sensations and focused on the Force.

He wanted to find answers to the questions that plagued all Jedi. How and when would the war end? Where was the mysterious Sith hiding? Why, despite their best efforts, were they not moving forward? But the Force did not give answers, it could only show the direction. But if before it was pure, like the lakes of Naboo, now it looked more like the muddy water of a stagnant pond and didn’t give a clear view. This saddened the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and caused him great pain. Whoever this Sith was, his influence on the Force was immense, and until they found the source, the Force would not be balanced. However, without the balance of the Force, they wouldn’t find clues, and Yoda didn’t know how to break this vicious circle of endless searches.

Nevertheless, the Force hesitated, swaying back and forth. Yoda closed his eyes tighter, listening to its streams…

Master Windu raised his gaze to the spire of the LiMerge skyscraper and cautiously walked closer. He sensed a dark imprint in the Force next to this building, which only confirmed the information extracted from Nute Gunray's holoprojector, obtained quite recently, after the siege of Cato Neimoidia. Damaged communication records with the mysterious Darth Sidious contained information on the whereabouts of the second translator, and they led Mace Windu to the LiMerge building in The Works district of Coruscant.

Recently, the fog in the Force has become increasingly dense and made it difficult to think clearly, but new evidence instilled hope for the quick capture of the Sith Lord and the end of the military conflict. Mace listened to the Force, but it seemed like frozen mud, through which the rays of Light penetrated only from time to time. The Jedi shook his head, focused and, stealthily, went to the very depths of the building, following a dark trail...

Palpatine stood by the window, arms folded behind his back, staring out at the glowing night of Coruscant. The final preparations had already been made, the final stage of his Great Plan would soon be fulfilled, and then he would receive everything he had been striving for for so long.

However, even knowing this, he didn’t feel the triumph that he anticipated. Something bothered him, the last step to victory gave off a sour taste and thus devalued all the years and efforts spent. Palpatine closed his eyes and plunged into the Darkness of the Force. It dutifully accepted him as its master, affectionately wrapping him with dark veil.

Obi-Wan, it was all about him. With his words, actions and care, over the long years of marriage, he was able to take his special place in the life and heart of Sidious, and where there used to be only cold, darkness and loneliness he had chosen, he now felt an unusual and even frightening warmth.

But this should not interfere with his plans. Obi-Wan, like everyone else, was only a pawn to help him reach his goal. He was irrelevant. Once he fulfilled his role and was no longer useful, Palpatine would get rid of him just as he got rid of everyone else.

He buried himself more deeply into the Darkness, as if trying to drive away this unusual gentle light, but the diamond stars of Light penetrated into his consciousness even through the densest fog.

Obi-Wan...

Obi-Wan was also meditating sitting on the bed in his bedroom. He tried with all his might to withstand the darkness that surrounded him. His auras mixed with Palpatine’s, Obi-Wan's gentle Light pierced the Darkness of Sidious, inadvertently interfering with his own meditation. Now they both experienced visions from the past - the bubbling fountain of the Royal Palace of Naboo, the blue starry sky at Diamond Lake, endless receptions where the two gossiped on politicians, shared private dinners, waltz at the Senate ball, annual Malastare races, kisses, smiles...

Palpatine unconsciously reached out for bright visions, as if he couldn’t believe that this was also in his life. That not only cruelty and composure were his essence, but that this pretended care and love were also found in his heart. Was Obi-Wan so dear to him, despite all his precautions?

Obi-Wan's image appeared to him as if very real. His silhouette glowed softly in the dark. Sheev turned to him; at the same time, reflecting the movement of each other, each raised a hand, their fingers intertwined. Obi-Wan smiled and squeezed his hand firmly.

However, Palpatine soon withdrew his hand and lowered his head. He was overcome with doubts: he would like Obi-Wan to stay with him, but for this he would have to give up his principles, and Darth Sidious could not do that. No, he mustn’t succumb to this deception. Love and power were incompatible. Love was a weakness, he couldn’t afford to make such a mistake.

Obi-Wan was jerked out of the vision, swaying and resting his hand on the bed to keep from falling. But even when he emerged from meditation, he felt such a powerful wave of Darkness that it became physically difficult for him to breathe.

It was as if a storm arose in the Force, the balance was finally thinned, everything was covered with absolute hopeless Darkness.

Yoda frowned as he too felt it. An unusually powerful wave broke even the Grand Master's meditation.

Mace, who by this time had passed through the LiMerge building and got out in the Senate District, cast a frown on the high-rise of the Republic 500, which rushed into the sky and proudly towered over the city. He had no doubts that this exact skyscraper was the source of the Dark side.

*  
He kept running, running and running, but when he made the final turn, he saw exactly what he feared with all his heart - Obi-Wan, frozen in an unnatural pose, and his heart was pierced by a lightsaber. He screamed, drew his own blade and lunged at the assassin...

Anakin woke up abruptly, drenched in sweat. Breathing hard, he looked around - he was in his room at the Jedi Temple, and there was neither Obi-Wan nor the faceless lightsaber assassin. But Anakin's own hands were shaking. Like a little boy, seeking comfort, he wrapped himself tightly in a blanket and lay there until dawn, afraid to close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO.
> 
> The next chapter is just an explication of the source song which I used to write this part of the AU.


	2. Appendix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explications.

There is a wonderful russian musical called "The Last Trial", based on Dragonlance saga, or more specifically on the Legends Trilogy.

Basically, it tells a story about a dark wizard Raistlin who wanted to become the god of darkness. For this he had to defeat the actual goddess of darkness, Takhisis, who was banished into the Abyss. The gates of the Abyss were sealed by both light and dark wizards, and only by efforts of both sides it could be reopen anew. So Raistlin seduces a light side priestess Crysania to open the gates to the Abyss together, but eventually falls in love with her.

For this particular part of my AU I was using the song "Concerning love", which you can listen on youtube here (english translation available): [32\. Concerning Love / О ЛЮБВИ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-quZoNMQBk&ab_channel=KrynnSub). In this song Raistlin discusses with Takhisis his plans and feelings and tells her that all happens as he had planned but she tries to persuade him that love is more powerful and important than his ambitions of becoming god.

Here is a nice translation of the song fitting the rhythm and rhymes of the original. The translation was made by [KrynnSub fan group on Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/krynnsub).

 **Raistlin:**  
You appear whenever you sense a weakness  
When I lose control for a careless reason  
But this time your joke missed the mark and fell flat  
I’ll cope with obsession… I’m in command...  
Everything you see is what I intended  
Starting from a seed I myself planted  
Love grew from compassion and lust for glory  
Nurtured by the poison that I’ve been pouring!

 **Takhisis:**  
Even if her love is what you contrived  
Still, I know you’re longing to stay by her side  
All your frozen walls love will melt away!  
Great is your ambition, but Love is greater

 **Raistlin:**  
Wrapped around my finger — the love-stricken priestess  
She once was strong, self-assured and fearless...  
And she was smart — now she’s like my puppet!  
Love should bring me joy but it’s agony instead.  
I won’t be seduced by the trap I’ve laid,  
Won’t be the dupe of my own creation.  
Mustn’t be returning her false affection,  
Conquered and deluded by sweet temptation!

 **Takhisis:**  
Even if her love is no more than pride  
_(R: Simply pride — that’s all it really is)_  
Still, it holds a power you know you can’t fight  
_(R: Still I can’t fight back against its power)_  
So forget your goal—let this be enough!  
_(R: Just forget my goal?)_  
Surely your desire is just to be loved...

______**Together:**  
Loved… to be loved..._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Raistlin:**  
What a touching tale,  
But I’m not a child.  
Long ago I wisened to all of your lies.  
You know well as I, love only muddles the mind..._ _ _ _ _ _

______I need no one at all! What are they to me?  
Just a faithful sword! Just the master key!  
Love will trap anyone with a claim to rule!  
To subvert his will! To destroy the fool!_ _ _ _ _ _

______**Takhisis:**  
Love means everything..._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Raistlin:**  
But Power’s dearer still._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Takhisis:**  
Open up your heart..._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Raistlin:**  
That it might get me killed?_ _ _ _ _ _

______**Takhisis:**  
You’ll find love at last..._ _ _ _ _ _

________**Raistlin:**  
It’s all another trap!  
I prefer being alone!  
I don’t need anyone!  
I don’t need anyone!  
I don’t need anyone!_ _ _ _


End file.
